


Road Trip

by old bad stuff (wickedradical)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, grell is flirty, ronald is just along for the ride, will is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/old%20bad%20stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reaper Trio goes on a road trip. Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a millennium ago but only finished it a week ago bc i found it in the depths of my kindle docs

William had only been on this blasted trip for a few hours, but he was beginning to lose it. Besides the nonsense going on in the backseat(and, no, nothing sexual(not that he wouldn't put it past his redhead subordinate)), he didn't understand the  _ purpose  _ of the whole trip anyways. Well, at least their mode of transportation. He didn't understand why they had to visit the Russian reaper council by car. Of course, every now and then, the councils met to discuss, but planes had been invented long ago. Couldn't they use a faster mode of transportation? Though, if he asked, it'd probably be coming out of  _ his _ pay... So he grumbled and accepted it.

    Musing this, he realized that Grell had probably pulled some strings with the higher ups to get them together on this trip. Although, luckily, it hadn't turned out as the death obsessed reaper had imagined it to. They'd gotten stuck with Ronald as well. William hadn't much fancied the blonde partygoer, but it was better than being alone with Grell.

    The brunette was suddenly hit on the back of the head softly, with who-knows-what. He gritted his teeth and glared ahead, not giving his companions the pleasure of acknowledgement. Another projectile, a paper airplane, sailed past his head and into the windshield. Again, he ignored it. Until a barrage of crumpled paper balls was launched forth, again in  _ his  _ direction...

    William looked towards the rearview mirror, giving the redhead a white-hot glare. The other man merely smirked, giving him a flirty wave in return. The superior in the group took a deep breath. “Do you  _ want  _ me to turn this car around?" Grell replied, not skipping a beat, “No, but I wouldn't mind if you stopped and joined me in the backseat for a moment... We can be quick, can't we~?" Ronald looked at his boss and his boss's boss, raising his eyebrows. He gave them an amused look, knowing exactly what Grell was implying.

    “I'd be willing to switch places with you, Spears- _ senpai _ ..." The blonde snickered derisively. “Absolutely not," William shut him down quickly. “The Dispatch records show that the last time you drove a car, you crashed it. This might be due to the fact that you were currently  _ intoxicated _ . May I add, this is one of the  _ many  _ reasons I ask that you not spend valuable time shirking your duties and going to parties." He said it all sharply, not taking his eyes from the road.

“Worth a try.." Ronald shrugged, shooting Grell a wry smile. The redhead giggled in response, obviously nowhere  _ near  _ ready to give up. William, up front, sighed. Was he going to have to deal with this the  _ whole  _ trip?


End file.
